Stronger Together
by braddox
Summary: Begins during S1E9. What if Jasper never ruined the 100's chance for peace with the Grounders? What if they teamed up much earlier than expected and took Mount Weather before they saw it coming? (Clarke/Bellamy)
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hi there! This is my first fanfiction that I'll be writing, so bear with me! Please read and review as you please, all criticism is welcome. This story takes place during S1E9, where Clarke and Anya meet. However, you will soon notice the difference :)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. All rights to their respective owners.

 **Stronger Together - Chapter 1**

Clarke didn't like keeping secrets from people she cared about, especially secrets she knew would hurt them. Finn had asked her to do one simple thing: _don't bring weapons._ And what did she do? She went straight to Bellamy and asked him to follow them with weapons.

It wasn't that she didn't trust Finn, it was that she didn't trust the Grounders who'd been traumatizing her people ever since they landed on Earth, no matter what Lincoln claimed, who wasn't exactly trustworthy himself. Hadn't he just been chained up in their drop ship, on the verge of death from their torture? Why would he be helping them? Clarke didn't like it. Going to meet the Grounders for a supposed "peace treaty" in the middle of the forest, unarmed, was ridiculously dangerous, there was no way she was going in without backup.

It turned out to be a good idea when they arrived and found that their enemy hadn't followed instructions either. Several of them followed behind the leader, who all rode in on horses with their spears and crossbows out in the open. Lincoln claimed to not understand why they brought them, but Clarke didn't need an explanation. She did the same thing. Finn was reluctant to let her cross the bridge towards them alone because of it, but the Grounder's leader was unarmed herself and once they began talking, although angrily, there were no threats and she didn't feel in immediate danger.

She was quick to understand thought that discussing an alliance with these people was like teaching them a new language. Clarke found her every point shot down by Anya, who grew increasingly more irritated as time went on. "Why would I agree to an alliance that your people can break the moment they get here?"

She was referring to the rest of the Ark citizens who should be joining the 100 on Earth soon. Clarke took a deep breath before explaining, "If you fire the first shot, those people coming down won't bother negotiating. Our technology— they'll wipe you out."

Although it was supposed to be a devastating thought, Anya only smirked. "They wouldn't be the first to try."

"What do you mean?" Clarke asked, a bad feeling growing deep within the pit of her stomach. "There are more people here?"

Anya nodded, but did not give any more information about it. Clarke was about to press on when there was a sudden rustling in the trees on her end of the bridge and Bellamy, who was suddenly pinning Jasper to the ground, and Raven tumbled into view.

"Clarke!" Jasper was trying to say as Bellamy attempted to cover his mouth. "Run!"

Confused, Clarke turned and followed Jasper's gaze into the trees, where more Grounders were watching the confrontation. They, too, had their spears and although they raised them now, Clarke knew it was only because Jasper was making a scene. He must still be paranoid from his capture by them. "Stand down, Jasper. We are here discussing peace."

"You brought your own backup." Anya noted, though there was no surprise in her tone. Almost respect.

"Tell me more about these other people," Clarke urged, hoping Jasper's sudden outburst hadn't ruined their chances. "They're clearly an enemy of yours, which means they're an enemy of ours. We could team up against them."

Anya laughed darkly. "It wouldn't be much of team, you have no warriors. Nothing to offer us."

Suddenly, Bellamy piped up from his now neutral stance beside Finn, having released Jasper who still lay on the ground with Raven kneeling beside him. "You're wrong," he called, stepping forward, "we have guns. They are much more deadly than your arrows, and with the proper training, we could assist you on the battlefield."

"There is no battlefield." Anya spat, suddenly very angry, though not with them. Clarke could see that clearly the Grounders struggled with the other people, which made her worry, since they struggled with the Grounders alone. "There is a group, called Reapers, who attack us at chance and take our people away, never to be seen again, until they reappear as a Reaper themselves. But they are not themselves, something has changed inside them, made them deranged. It is a battle against our own people."

Clarke felt herself grow uneasy, but kept her head straight. These people had a problem they could not deal with, and her own people just might be able to help. "Our people have technology that could get to the bottom of this, figure out what is happening to your people and how to help."

Anya lifted her head. "Your people are not yet on Earth."

"But they will be." Clarke promised, and she hoped they could see she was speaking the truth. The Ark literally could not support them anymore, they had to come down.

"And in return?" Anya pressed, "Peace between us?"

Clarke nodded. "Peace, and whatever that entails to you. We could work together to survive or leave each other alone, whichever you prefer."

Anya eyed her for a few silent moments before nodding. "We shall see." In response, though, she stuck out her arm towards Clarke, who grasped it at the elbow.

"In the meantime, we should set up a meeting to discuss more about the Reapers." Clarke continued, a heavy weight lifted off her chest as they made it through the toughest part. "To come up with a plan on how to avoid or fight them until the rest of my people arrive."

Anya nodded and surveyed the group behind her as they released each other. "In two days time, at first light, I will bring my top advisors to you." Without waiting for a response, she turned and made her way back to the Grounders who wait for her with weapons still raised, but when she reached them, they were lowered with grunts.

Clarke turned back to her own friends and released a shaky breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She did it, she stopped the killing with the Grounders. But it only opened up a new problem to them, the Reapers, who her people had yet to encounter.

She hoped they didn't until the Ark's Guard landed with more weapons and military training.

Bellamy was the first to greet her as she reached the end of the bridge. "So what, now we work with them?" he grunted, though he clasped his hand on her shoulder as he shook his head. "What if the alliance doesn't hold, and they continue to kill us anyways?"

"Then we hope the Reapers take them out for us."

* * *

When the group returned back to camp, without Lincoln who went with his own people, Raven and Jasper returned to the drop ship to continue working on bullets, which were still in high demand. Finn stomped off to his tent, clearly still upset that Clarke had betrayed his trust and brought the guns. He had been arguing with her nonstop on the way back, and Clarke was growing increasingly more irritated each time he made a pointless remark. Running off like a child just added to her annoyance.

"Trouble in paradise?" Bellamy snickered, watching her watch Finn leave. Clarke moved her glare towards him and he put his hands up.

"He's with Raven." she stated bluntly, not caring to talk about it anymore. What was done was done, and she no longer harbored a crush for the spacewalker. Loyalty was essential to her, it was why she had felt so betrayed by Wells and now hated her mom with every fiber in her being.

"Yikes." Bellamy replied, but didn't press on as they made their way to the campfire, where Monty, Harper, Miller, and Fox all sat.

"Where have you guys been?" Miller asked, looking up from the carcass he was slowly turning over in the flames. Clarke thought it looked like a rabbit.

Bellamy answered for her, "We'll discuss it tomorrow morning."

Clarke shot him a look but didn't say anything. Most of the 100 were in their tents already, drawing them out now for the news could wait. Bellamy was right.

Harper and Fox stood, the latter stretching and announcing their exhaustion and need for sleep. When they disappeared into their tent Miller finally pulled the meat off the fire and offered some to the other three, and all but Monty accepted, who rose when Jasper exited the drop ship and rushed off the meet up with his friend. Miller then took his meal to his own tent, leaving Clarke and Bellamy alone.

She knew the importance of the boy beside her. He basically ran the camp, ordering everyone around all day. But he also pulled his fair share. It was he who learned to hunt the quickest and taught everyone else, he who provided for them. Despite destroying the radio and initially having bad intentions for their group, Clarke knew he was a good leader.

"We need to work together." she stated quietly, staring into the flames as they flickered in the dark. "This alliance isn't going to hold if we can't get along, and without this alliance, we're as good as dead."

"Way to have faith in us." Bellamy grunted, but she could tell he agreed. "Don't worry, Princess, we're going to be fine."

Clarke hoped he was right.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Thanks to everyone who faved/followed! I definitely noticed and appreciate the support. Don't be afraid to review and let me know what you think!

 **Chapter 2**

"What do you mean we've come to an agreement with the Grounders?" a voice shouted out, and Clarke recognized it as Monty's. She could understand his bewilderment, his best friend had been captured by their newest allies and strung up as live bait, of course he'd be concerned. "They've been trying to kill us ever since we got her!"

"Not anymore." Bellamy's face was hard, and Clarke appreciated his newfound support of her, despite the fact that he didn't trust the Grounders anymore than Monty did. After Octavia had been taken by them and they'd killed three of the search team sent out to find her, she was surprised she even trusted them, let alone him. "We have a new threat to face, and the Grounders are going to help us."

"A new threat?"

"What could be worse?"

"How can we trust them?"

With all the questions Clarke felt her patience running slim. They'd been at it all morning, standing outside to address their concerns and questions once the alliance had been revealed. "The new group are called Reapers, and working together with the Grounders we plan to defeat them. From now on, unless they are hostile first, we will remain friendly with any and all Grounders we see."

With that, she turned back into the drop ship and ignored any further conversations, as there was definitely more to be discussed. But how could there be? Her people needed to trust that she was putting their safety first. Sighing, Clarke let her racing mind calm down as she began to tidy up the inside of the ship.

Most delinquents had moved into their own tents by now, but Clarke refused. She found herself more at peace within the drop ship's steel walls, and it was easier to be the doctor she'd become when she was stationed so close to the medical supplies. They still needed to make a excursion to find more, but she could deal with what they had now. If sickness broke out, they'd definitely be in trouble, but for now it was easy to handle things like scratches and sprained ankles with what she had access to.

Finn returned to get his wound checked out, but they exchanged no words as she replaced his stitches and checked for signs of infection. The only thing she got in return was a slight nod as he left to show his gratitude, if that. He could be mad all he wanted, Clarke wasn't going to give in. Besides, he had no right. She was the one who was the bigger person when Raven arrived, he should show her the same respect.

It would've never worked anyway between her and Finn, regardless if Raven had shown up. Finn was more of a confidant to her, a comrade, despite their physical engagement the first few nights. If anything she supposed they were both just lonely and looking to fit in on Earth, but now Clarke knew she had to focus on being a leader if she wanted her people to survive.

"How's the wrist, Zoe?" she asked as she noticed Monroe had entered holding her hand, again. Ever since guns had been introduced to camp Zoe continuously complained of pain. In Clarke's opinion, she was just too trigger happy as a gunner.

"Still hurting," the girl explained as she took a seat on one of the metal crates and let Clarke examine it. "Fortunately it's just sore now, and not aching anymore."

"Good," Clarke nodded, releasing her hand, "you could go hold it in the river for a few minutes and see if that helps. The cool temperature should make it feel a bit better."

Zoe nodded and stood up, giving her a genuine smile. "Thanks Clarke."

As she left, Bellamy entered, and Clarke continued to busy herself with tidying up as he spoke. "I'm making a supply run, is there anything you need?"

"Nothing specific," Clarke murmured, pausing to look around as she thought. "Anything that could be used in a hospital setting really."

Bellamy nodded and turned to leave but Clarke stopped him. "Bellamy, be careful."

He turned to face her and she was surprised by the grin on his face. "We're at peace now, remember Princess?"

She felt her face flush but still gave him a stern look. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't let the camp burn down while I'm gone, I'll be back by sundown."

* * *

The morning the Grounders were supposed to visit was a mess. Everywhere around her, the delinquents were rushing about to gather things and make the camp look presentable. Clarke had wanted to portray an image of sophistication to their new allies, and their home was no exception. Bellamy disagreed, he thought they should appeal to the Grounders with their mess by appearing to be more savage, but he eventually gave into her idea.

"I want a gunner at every post!" he was instructing, walking along the wall beside her. "We may be friendly but we will not let our guard down, is that understood?"

"Aye aye, Captain." one of them saluted as he ran by, chuckling as he did.

"We can't look hostile." Clarke remarked as she watched those Bellamy had chosen to carry guns take up their spots on the wall. "It could threaten them, which would backfire on us."

Before he could reply, one of the girls on the gate post shouted, "Grounders!" and raised her gun, prompting all of them to follow her lead.

"Lower your weapons!" Clarke called.

"Open the gate!" Bellamy added.

They stopped together in front of the gate as Miller pulled it open, revealing about ten Grounders making their way towards them. Clarke recognized Anya among them, but she did not seem to be leading. Instead, an auburn haired girl took the lead, with a dark skinned girl following just at her side. They walked quickly and confidently, clearly comfortable with the terrain after generations of growing used to it.

Already, there was so much they could learn from them.

The auburn haired girl entered first, clearly holding the authority over the group as she gazed around the drop ship camp with piercing blue eyes. The traditional Grounder smeared makeup added an intimidating touch, but Clarke knew to look past it. It was only there for show, even if some them sprouted red paint that looked alarmingly like blood.

Finally, the girl spoke, and Clarke realized she couldn't be much older than her, probably around Bellamy's age. "I am Lexa, Commander of the twelve clans. This is Indra," she looked at the fierce, much older dark skinned girl beside her, "leader of the Trikru clan, and Anya, whom you've already met, a leader of a unit within Trikru."

Since it was she who organized the treaty and meeting, Clarke took the initiative. "My name is Clarke, I'm a medic here at our camp. And this is Bellamy, our leader."

Lexa's eyebrows raised. "You are not the leader?" She seemed surprised, and Clarke realized Anya must've told her that she was.

"We share the leadership." Bellamy corrected.

Lexa nodded in understanding and followed as Bellamy turned and began leading them towards the drop ship. They had decided there was no way they could hold a meeting with all of the 100 listening in on them, especially if it came to tough decisions or even threatening words. They needed privacy to ensure that everything went well and according to plan.

All of the Grounders entered the drop ship, but only half of them followed Bellamy and Clarke upstairs to where they had set up a disfigured table and chairs to sit at and discuss. Three of them were Lexa, Indra, and Anya while the other two were clearly just guards. As they took their seats, it was clearly Lexa and Clarke who would be doing all the talking as the Commander faced her head on and spoke without even looking at Bellamy.

"It is my understanding that Anya has agreed to have peace with you Sky People." she began, drawing strength into her words. "However, I am hesitant to allow such an alliance. Indra informs me that you burned down a Trikru village."

"It was an accident," Clarke quickly jut in, wanting to defend themselves before any more accusations came. "We fired those signals as a way to communicate with our people still in space, we never thought they would land in a village. We didn't even know anyone lived on Earth."

Lexa nodded again and Clarke got the feeling she would never truly know what the woman was thinking. "I am also told you know how to deal with the Reapers."

"We don't," Clarke started, hesitating as they stared at her, "at least not yet. We need more information on them, but it's definitely a possibility that we do. Our technology and medicine are advanced enough to be able to deal with whatever is turning your people into these creatures."

"You have a lot of faith in this possibility." Lexa noted.

Clarke shrugged. "It's science."

"How would you go about beginning the process?" the Commander pressed, as if she were testing Clarke's leadership and strategy skills, which she no doubt was. It was clear in the way she was eyeing her.

Bellamy took over from here, since it was he who was more experienced in this area, with his guard training and all. He was more of the action leader while Clarke resembled the thought process. "We need to get inside with the Reapers," he explained, having already spent all night thinking it over. "Like Clarke said, we need more information. Where do they go, how do the become them, ect. I say we send a Grounder in disguised as one of them and have them figure out whats going on."

Indra's eyes narrowed as she finally spoke up. "And if he gets captured and I lose another one of my men? What then, clever one?"

Clarke could tell Bellamy was irritated by the flaring of his nostrils but he ignored her mocking comment and went on. "We can send him with a radio, which is a communication device we've created to talk over long distances. If he gets captured we'll know and we can send help."

Lexa rose her chin significantly at this statement. "So you do have technology."

Clarke nodded. "We have a team of people down here already who have been working on things to help us survive, such as these radios." By team, she meant Raven, but she hoped by putting emphasis on many people the Grounders would feel more relaxed about it. "Sending in one of yours to learn about them could help us defeat them in the end, and with our radios we can walk them through step by step and know of any changes to the plan immediately."

Anya seemed to be agreeing with what they were saying for she nodded along with her. "Lincoln can go. He owes the clan after what side he chose in the first place."

Bellamy and Clarke exchanged a quick glance. Octavia wouldn't like that, but it wasn't their call.

"Then we need to lure a Reaper to us so Lincoln can disguise himself as one. Then, we'll equip him with a radio and a gun if he needs to start the mission. All he needs to do is blend in and follow the other Reapers." Bellamy concluded.

"We don't use guns." Indra stated darkly, her eyes trained on Bellamy, but other than that she didn't disagree with the plan.

They turned to Lexa, who sat staring at Clarke, her eyes never betraying her thoughts as they sat in silence, awaiting her call. Finally, she spoke. "If this works, we will have peace."


End file.
